The invention relates to a cooking appliance, having a cooking chamber with a loading opening which can be closed by means of a door, a light pattern projector which is arranged in a fixed manner relative to the cooking chamber for generating a light pattern, a camera for capturing images from a region which can be irradiated by the light pattern and an analysis facility which is coupled to the camera for calculating a three-dimensional shape of at least one object, which is located in the region that can be irradiated by the light pattern, by means of a light pattern analysis. The invention is particularly advantageously applicable to ovens. The invention is particularly advantageously applicable to household appliances.
EP 2 530 387 A1 discloses an oven with an apparatus for detecting a three-dimensional shape of foodstuff on a baking sheet in the oven. The apparatus contains at least one laser which is arranged or can be arranged above a cooking chamber of the oven. A laser beam from the laser is directed downward. The apparatus also comprises at least one camera, which is arranged or can be arranged above a baking sheet in the oven. The camera is arranged or can be arranged in a front segment of the oven. The baking sheet and camera are coupled mechanically so that the camera and baking sheet can be moved synchronously. An upper face of the baking sheet is located in a field of view of the camera. An angle between a center axis of a field of view of the camera and of the laser beam is predefined. Also disclosed is the apparatus for detecting the three-dimensional shape of the foodstuff on the baking sheet.
EP 2 149 755 A1 discloses an oven for heating food products, comprising a cooking chamber for receiving the product by way of a loading opening, and a product feature extraction system which is designed to extract at least one product feature which is representative of a configuration of the product, the system comprising: at least one camera, which is configured and arranged to capture top views of the product, and at least one contour plane unit, for extracting or highlighting contour planes of at least one segment of the product, and, as the case may be, an object provided to be introduced into the cooking chamber with the product, and a product feature extraction unit for extracting the at least one product feature based on the top view of the product and contour planes of the product.
A method serves to operate an oven for heating a food product, comprising the following steps: a) extracting a product feature of a product to be heated in a chamber of the oven, by capturing at least one top view of a product using at least one camera, extracting and/or highlighting contour planes of at least one segment of the product, and, as the case may be, an object intended to be introduced into the cooking chamber with the product, using at least one contour plane unit, and b) extracting the at least one product feature based on the top views and contour planes, based on at least one product feature and optionally secondary data representing a physical configuration of the product, preferably at least one of product temperature, product weight and product density, for the purposes of automatic control or to heat the product.
EP 1 921 384 A1 discloses an apparatus for determining the temperature in the interior of food. The apparatus has at least one temperature sensor for detecting at least one surface temperature of the food and/or an ambient temperature of the food, in particular at a measurement site within a cooking chamber enclosing the food, preferably using an ambient temperature sensor arranged at the measurement site. The apparatus also comprises at least one distance sensor for detecting one or a plurality of distances between the distance sensor on the one hand and one or a plurality of distance measurement points on the surface of the food. The apparatus also comprises at least one time measurement facility for detecting the time as the food cooks and at least one calculation facility for calculating the temperature in the interior of the food from the surface temperature of the food and/or ambient temperature, the distance or the plurality of distances, time and an initial temperature of the food. Also disclosed is a method for determining the temperature in the interior of food.
DE 197 48 062 A1 discloses a method and facility for the three-dimensional optical scanning of objects. According to this with optical three-dimensional measurement methods operating over a surface the measurement system must be calibrated, as the geometric characteristics of the system must be known to perform the triangulation calculation. After calibration the lenses cannot be moved as this would change the mapping errors of the optical systems in a manner that could not be monitored. The method allows the measurement system to be set for a different measurement field size even after calibration. By determining the inner beam bundles of the projector and camera using a facility which serves at the same time to focus on different measurement distances, the measurement system is adjusted for different measurement field sizes in such a manner that the geometric changes made to the system in the process can be determined precisely and the parameters required for triangulation can be calculated without recalibration. Calibration takes place for a measurement field size selected solely from the point of view of favorable calibration apparatus production and easily manageable dimensions. The system, once calibrated, can then be set for a wide range of, in particular even very large, measurement distances and volumes. Application to household appliances or cooking appliances is not disclosed.
WO 00/70303 discloses a method and apparatus for imaging three-dimensional objects, comprising a structured light source, which projects a focused image onto an object, with light passing either continuously or stroboscopically through an optical grid and a downstream projection lens. Application to household appliances or cooking appliances is not disclosed.
DE 10 2006 005 874 A1 discloses an apparatus and method for contactless scanning of in particular cylindrical objects on surfaces. To this end it is proposed that a laser be used to generate a line on the surface, the reflection of which is measured by a camera. Once the line has been recorded, it is displaced multiple times parallel to itself and the recording is repeated. Successive line displacement produces a shadow image of the object arranged on the surface. It is also possible to separate the multiple line triangulation and shadow imaging from one another. A fixed laser or a different radiation source can be used for the multiple line triangulation. Shadow imaging can be performed by two similarly fixed beam sources, for example a series of LEDs, simultaneously or one after the other. The use of a fixed structure of radiation sources and camera simplifies and reduces the price of the mechanical structure. Application to household appliances or cooking appliances is not disclosed.